


let's dance

by theboyswhostriked



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VanVen Week 2018, terra is the big brother that embarrasses his little brother in front of his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: Vanitas loves the rain





	let's dance

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 - rain  
> just a reminder that these last few fics take place in a post kh3 au where vanitas switched sides and now everyone's is dealing with the aftermath. vani and ven have crushes on each other but are too dumb to figure that out.

It barely rained at the Land of Departure, something Ventus was happy with. He preferred the sun to the rain, it didn’t keep him locked up in the building. He doesn’t remember the first time it rained back when he arrived here, or his reaction to it, but Terra loves to tell the story. Maybe a little too much.

“So he’s sitting there at the kitchen table, he was still out of it at this point, and he’s looking out the window. Aqua’s in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the three of us and she says that she looked over for a moment and he was perfectly fine. Then she hears this noise, like a kitten whimpering, and he’s whimpering and crying.” Terra pauses in the story to hold in his laughter. 

“She freaks, calls me into the room and is trying to see if he can tell us what’s wrong. Takes him about 10 minutes to finally be able to tell us and all he says is ‘rain’ and continues to cry. We have no idea why that sent him off but it did. So every time that it rained, Master Eraqus shoved Ven into the library. We had no idea if it was something because of his heart or he truly did not like the rain that much.”

Ventus hates this story because he truly has no idea why he cried, then again he doesn’t even remember this. He does remember all the times he had to clean the library, he just had no idea it was because of the weather. He hates how much fun Terra is currently having telling Vanitas this story.

“You know, when I said we should all bond because we’re going to be living here I didn’t mean telling stories that embarrass me.” Ventus snapped.

“Why not?” Vanitas laughed. “Its funny. Do you really hate rain that much?”

Ventus shrugged. “I just don’t like it.” 

“I love the rain. It’s soothing.” Vanitas says leaning back on the couch to throw his arm over Ven’s shoulders.

“I never got to see the rain in the Graveyard. I remember being in Radiant Garden and it started raining. I had no idea what was happening but that duck explained it to me. I’ve loved it since.”

The room fell into silence. It wasn’t like they had all moved passed the past, Vanitas had been living with them for almost a year at this point, but Vanitas just never opened up about the first four years of his life and what happened to him.

“The duck?” Terra questions.

“I think he means Scrooge.” Ven answers and he hears a small ‘ah’ come from Terra.

They sat in comfortable silence, Ven resting his eyes, when he begins to hear the sound of the rain hitting the window behind him. Sometimes he wonders if fate likes to judge him.

“Hey Vani?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you ever danced in the rain?”

Ven cracks his eye open to see Vanitas. He’s meet with the brightest smile Vanitas has probably ever given him. He’s being pulled up on his feet and out the door to the garden before he could protest. If Terra moved to stop them, they didn’t hear him. They stayed out there, both twirling and slipping on the wet grass for hours. This might have been the most fun Ventus has had in a while and honestly he could learn to love the rain if it meant Vanitas’ smiled and laughed like that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you!
> 
> I didn't realize this was so short. 
> 
> I'm on twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
